Getting Over You
by nostrangertoconfusion
Summary: The Brittana break up was a lot, and yet Brittany got over it like a pro. Too bad we had almost no idea how Santana really began to cope with things until now... Disclaimer: I don't own Glee sadly, so no copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

The drive from Lima back to Louisville was really kind of depressing for Santana. Some old Whitney Houston song came through the radio that reminded Santana of Brittany. She switched it faster than Taylor Swift switched boyfriends. Some OneRepublic song was on now. As if on cue, rain began to drizzle from the sky and onto the windshield of Santana's convertible.

She pulled into the parking lot of Taco Bell to prevent herself from getting in a car accident as her tears finally clouded her eyes. She had heard that song so many times in the radio system in Walmart while she and her cheer buddies ran in for a midnight booze run after practice. She never thought that singing it would scratch her that raw. Who was she kidding? Santana knew that it wasn't the song or the thought of giving up something she had waited forever for. It was the tears running down the blonde's porcelain face and the sound her heart breaking in her voice.

Santana turned off the car and soon grew colder than her heart in her sophomore year. She tried her very best to quell the warmth of Brittany's skin when they shared their very last embrace. It wasn't working. She was frigid cold.

She pulled into the drive-through of the Taco Bell, knowing very well that Coach would more than likely curse the pounds off of her in the morning. Not that a single Diet Coke could do much damage. It was better than the things she had seen Jain stuff herself with directly after practice.

She took her parking space at the dorms and found that she still was just barely done with her Coke. Santana made her way up to her dorm room and found that Jain was passed out on the top bunk with her hand in her pants. She muttered a laugh under her breath and tried to be as quiet as she possibly could. She soon found herself blissfully (as one can be with a broken heart) piled under the many blankets Jain had provided, to the courtesy of her over caring Filipino mother, Mrs. Monsod.

Santana half-heartedly tried to watch some re-run of Snooki and JWow and block out the sound of Jain's soft snores. The exhaustion from cheer had eventually caught up with her and left her to the mercy of her own dreams. Hopefully they wouldn't give her crap about Brittany like they had been for the past weeks.

The morning was the first Saturday Santana has spent without a hangover her entire freshman college year so far. Of course, she kind of preferred the heavy, relentless beating of her brain smashing against her skull instead of the moments of yesterday replaying in her mind. Her dreams were full of nothing but black and emptiness while her concious mind wasn't as considerate.

Jain was in the tiny, conjoined bathroom straightening her long, black hair and humming something old under her breath. She looked like some kind of pajama goddess in her oversized Bud Light shirt and lacey lime green panties.

"Princess Aurora has finally awaken from her slumber, I see." Jain laughed, her olive skin reflecting the light of the miniscule bathroom like a freshly polished mirror. Santana mustered a tinkling laugh for Jain's sake. She came out of the bathroom and pulled on her jeans and a really cute black lace tanktop Santana had admittedly borrowed more than once. Noticing the Latina's puffy red eyes, she crouched down and smiled sadly.

"Lemme guess, last night was the big explosion with the dancer." Jain said resting her chin on Santana's bare knees. Santana nodded sadly and looked down at her hands as they twisted and writhed together like they just didn't fit, even though she knew they did. They just fit better with Brittany's than they did with her own.

Jain pulled her to her feet and threw random articles of clothing in her face causing peals of playful laughter from Santana's mouth. "We are going on a bike ride through U of L's main garden. We are going to go out tonight, meet sexy lesbians, do body shots off the girls from the sorority, blow off church, and forget about her, because long distance is hard. Like, really hard. I have to get off my bed, go down four flights of stairs, and into Starbucks for coffee. That frigging sucks, Tana. I'm anorexic by the time I get my coffee. By then, I'm just like 'I NEED DOUBLE WHIPPED CREAM SWEETIE.' and then when I step on the scale, Coach yells and makes me want to throw up my lunch. Its a vicious cycle, Tana. Sorry. Babbling. Right. Moral of the story: distance sucks." Jain finished in a minimum of three breaths. She talked way too much and way too fast for anyone to truthfully understand what she was saying.

Jain and Santana were really good friends. They both knew what it was like to have Coach constantly badgering them about something (Jain's weight, Santana's boobs) and they both really liked to party. It was like a match made in heaven. Jain was also the only one Santana would let call her Tana. It sounded dumb and fruity coming from anyone else, but her. Santana couldn't think of anyone else she would rather be getting over Brittany with. To be honest, once she hopped on the tandem bike with Jain, getting over Brittany didn't actually sound like an impossible task for once.


	2. Chapter 2

A cool breeze blew on that particular day on the campus of University of Louisville. Jain set her bicycle on the side of a tree and set up a blanket for her and Santana dead center in the middle of the garden. The grand building of the library loomed in the gleaming sun. Boys, girls, and everyone who identified differently were bustling together. Across on another grassy knoll there was the sorority girls and across from them were frat boys.

"This is actually really nice." Santana smiled leaning back on her hands. The only thing she ever came close to this social metropolis was the courtyard at McKinley and that was only about twice. Once was her junior year when she did a New York song and got acknowledged by a total of two people and the second time was when she lit the purple piano on fire when Blaine Warbler did his little sunglasses number with the Cheerio. Of course that resulted in her dismissal from the Glee club, which wasn't exactly the best thing to happen to her that year.

"This is just the beginning." Jain said slipping on expensive looking sunglasses and rubbing sunblock on her shoulders. Santana was okay that Jain didn't talk for a little bit. She wanted to enjoy the sweet hum of a bunch of people's conversations meshing together.

Over all the hum there was the harmony of sweet lady voices. Santana looked over and saw a group of about six girls doing the acapella cover of something that sounded like "My Humps". The leading lady had red hair that looked like it came from anywhere but the bottle. She had soft, feminine facial features and plump lips.

Mr. Schuester would NEVER let the glee club do a song this provacative for any competition... or for any lesson. Or at all really. Santana had to get herself out of the whole glee club mindset or she would find herself joining another glee club on campus. Santana laughed in her mind at the thought. Not a chance in Hell.

"Oh my goodness, you're kidding right?" Jain said sitting up and looking at the acapella group of girls. Her legs were positioned very Katy Perry like and she had her sunglasses halfway down her face as she glared skeptically at the talented girls. "My sister told me all about _those _girls. They apparently sing around campus like they own the place. The only thing is they never really win. Like, ever." Jain said the world 'those' the way Rachel Berry would say 'porn'.

Santana pulled herself to her feet and walked towards the acapella group across the garden. Jain looked at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "SANTANA YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Jain called. Santana didn't look back. She was feeling the kind of confidence she got when she was strutting down the halls at McKinely in her perfect fitting Cheerios uniform. "TANA, JOINING THE HOT MESSES WOULD BE LIKE DIGGING YOUR OWN SOCIAL GRAVE." Jain tried again before grunting in frustration and laying down silently again.

The stunning Latina ran her tongue over her teeth to eliminate the potential embarrassment of having something stuck in her teeth before facing the ginger and her fellow acapella members. They were nearing the end of the song, she knew she would have to jump in soon if she were to jump in at all.

_Whatch'a gonna do with all that breast, all that breast inside that shirt?_

She sang and then internally cringed for her more than imperfect timing. The ginger came back with a sassy twist she wasn't expecting. The stranger came chest to chest with her and flashed a smolder in her eyes.

"I'm gonna gonna make you work. Make you work, work. Make you work." She finished. The girls smiled and high-fived like five year olds all except the redhead who stayed intimately close to Santana.

"Hello, Marissa." Jain said from behind Santana. The redhead answered to her name.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't Jain Kendrick. Aw, poor Jainie. Did you mistake yourself for someone important again?" Marissa retorted with a bitter smirk on her face. Jain offered a sarcastic smile and looked at Marissa with malice drawn clear across her face.

"Did you mistake yourself for someone with a soul again, Riss?" Jain cameback while Santana looked back and forth at the two girls fighting. This was probably what her fellow glee club members felt watching her and Rachel fight (although Santana never really considered it fighting, figuring that Rachel never hit back).

Marissa ignored Jain's comment and looked at Santana. "What you pulled at the end there was really magnificent. We would love to have you join the Hot Messes." Santana tried to ignore Jain's probing look and confirm her invite.

Santana placed her hands on her hips and looked down on Marissa and her emerald green eyes. "Fine, I'll join your little no instrument club. Under one condition. I was in a glee club for about three years of my high school life and I'll be damned if this one is as diva driven as the last. Also, I am here on scholarship for cheer. Therefore, I want to practice privately to keep my practice schedules balanced." Santana demanded feeling the intimidation Marissa made her feel diminish.

Marissa considered this for a minute when a purely evil thought penetrated her complex mind. Private practice most definitely would not be an issue. "Okay. I can make the private practice work. Dance room, arts building. Midnight on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday." Marissa said swinging her hips victoriously, proud of tricking her prey into thinking it was winning.

With that Santana settled back on the blanket next to Jain who was still eying her with disbelief. The tall girl shook her head and looked at her. "Oh. My. Goodness, Santana. Do you know what's going to happen? You are going to come into the dorm room with puffy, red eyes at three in the morning because she broke your heart. Marissa von Bleicken eats sexy little things like you for breakfast. I know you wanted a rebound for Brittany, but Marissa is not the one night stand type. She won't quit until she's sucked you dry."

Santana ignored Jain. Speaking of Brittany, that was all she could think about as the social metropolis grew darker even though the physical lighting stayed the same. There was only one thing that could brighten this landscape now and she was dopey, gorgeous blonde who could dance circles around anyone in Broadway or Carnagie Hall put together.

Unfortunately, Santana knew that was not possible. That certain blonde was far away and in Lima.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana most definitely was not enjoying the royal looking library. As absolutely fabulous it was, she would much rather find herself somewhere else. You know. Literally _anywhere _but the library. She and Jain were going to go out that night to a Greek mixer even though neither of them were thinking about rushing. Through a gap between books in the biography section, Santana saw a framed pair of eyes looking at her. They kept staring. She furrowed her brow, confused as to whose eyes those could have been. Maybe it was the cover of a book?

The other books on the shelf tumbled to the ground in a clumsy heap. The owner of the eyes cursed under his breath and hurried to pick up the mess he had made. The kids was very tall and slim. The fact that he was wearing skinny jeans did not help a bit. He looked like klutz just by his nerdy style.

"Hi. Last week when you were returning one of your Viginia Woolf books, you left this in one of them." The nerd said awkwardly as he handed something to Santana. It was a photo strip that she and Brittany had taken during their sophomore year. She had been using it as a bookmark.

The librarian boy noticed the melancholic look that settled subtly over Santana's flawless face. "Is that your friend?" He asked pulling a chair up to her and taking a seat.

"No that's my girlfriend." She didn't bother to include the 'ex' part. It wasn't _that _necissary. A red hot blush climbed up the boy's face as he looked down at his lap.

"I didn't know you were like that..." He tried.

"Like what?" Santana snapped bitterly in his face.

"Like the same-sex relationship type..." He muttered avoiding Santana's cold eyes. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and pretended to be infactuated with the mosaic designed table.

"Well you should stop making assumptions about people. Didn't mean to get you homophobia in a twist." She scolded beginning to pack up her books and essentially leave.

The nerdy librarian tried to stop her but choked on his words several times over before laying his hand sternly on the spine of her book, enabling her to close the last of her books. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just I want to know what it's like... you know? Being..." He didn't want to finish his sentence. Santana got what he meant and leaned back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest.

"Ah, bi-curious, I see." She chimed smugly, making him even more uncomfortable. The boy really only felt comfortable being his witty blogger self on Tumblr. He got nervous around girls and guys so he was kind of stuck being friendless. "Santana Lopez." She smiled.

"Cameron Mitchell." He answered back. He awkwardly raked his hands through his blonde hair and avoided eye contact with her.

"It's not too bad. I mean the biggest downside of my coming out was pretty much my abuela wanting to never speak to me again, but other than that, not much. It was pretty scary at first, but not really anymore I guess." Santana tried nonchalantly.

"My dad's the most conservative man on this Earth and it sucks. He's the pastor at my old church back in Texas." Cameron finished. He was wringing his hands together.

"You really need to get more. Being gay now is like being black in the 60s." Santana held her phone up and pointed out Kurt and Blaine on the glee club picture. It was her lock screen. Cameron was looking all around the picture. He pointed at a boy who was laying on the floor in the picture with the rat faced girl kicking his side playfully.

"Who's that?" Cameron pointed at the two.

"Ugh!" Santana scoffed. "That would be Sugar Motta. Her Dad is super rich and she thinks she's all that and a side of breadsticks. She friggin sucks." Cameron shook his head and pointed again. "Rory?" Cam nodded. "Oh he was just some Irish foreign exchange student." Cameron couldn't tear his eyes off the picture.

"He has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen." The nerd sighed. Santana saw in his face what she saw in herself when she first saw Brittany.

"I'll see if he can meet you one day. That would be really cool. He seemed gay enough..." She locked the screen and continued to pack up her last books.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked. Santana swung her bag over her shoulder and responded with a vague answer before coming out of the library into pouring rain and blowing winds. She covered her hair and thought about how she could maybe get Rory to her campus. Maybe through Sam or Finn. If anyone knew where Finn actually was. Sam it was, then.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed and as Santana started to unpack a box that she kept in the top of her closet, she started to feel better. Although, that feeling didn't last very long because once she went through the box, she found some old pictures. One was of her and Brittany that the ditzy blonde had drawn with Crayolas while waiting in the kid's area at Ikea. Jain was out somewhere in a dancing club with the rest of the girls from the cheer team. The other one was one Brittany made while she still though Rory was a leprechaun. Her and Brittany were holding hands while the potato eating poser was floating high above the two girls' heads.

She borrowed some tape from some girl named Nellie next door down and taped them to the wall next to her bed. There were also pictures of The Unholy Trinity, Finn and Rachel being disgusting (she originally plotted to use it in a lawsuit against Principal Figgins for not letting her and Brittany kiss in the halls, but it fit the moment of sentiment), the two lady gays (who she had to admit, she missed; as much as she used to despise seeing Blaine's bow tie everyday and Kurt's womanly cardigans, it sure would be a comforting sight about now...), the last one was of her and the rest of the glee club popping bottles of substitute champange at their miniature let's-celebrate-winning-nationals party.

Jain eventually returned with some butch and sexiled Santana from the room. She felt obligated to let Jain and "Jackie" have some privacy for a few hours. She sat with her laptop and waited for Jackie to leave. She tried to drown out the sound of the top bunk squeaking with a Paula Abdul song.

Santana's leg vibrated as her phone rung from inside her sweatpants. "Hey, Santana, it's Finn. If you could come back up here to help out with glee club, that would be so absolutely fantastic, you have absolutely no idea. Okay, so Sue is being really kind of discouraging again and she foiled our plans for Rizzo. I was wondering if you could come out..." Santana immediately cut him off.

"Yes." She barked.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me Santana. I think you have just saved us!" Finn drabbled on.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there tomorrow." Santana said hanging up the phone.

She barged in and totally forgot what was going on with Jain and Jackie. Santana packed an outfit in her suitcase and went to unlock her car, leaving the dorm room swinging open.

This time, while she was on her way back to Lima, the same Whitney Houston song came on and this time, she cranked it up loud and sang along at the top of her lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana was in the upstairs girl's bathroom in McKinley (The one with the cleanest stall and the 'popularity list' in the last stall that Santana found as a sophomore. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't proud that the Unholy Trinity had been on the top of the list for three years now.) She continued to darken her eyebrows in the mirror, considering she needed to look absolutely amazing to make the newbies quiver in her sexiness and she had slept in her car that night and looking like a wreck was most definitely not an option for Miss Santana Lopez. There was a coughing and hacking in the stalls behind her. It startled Santana. She thought she was the only one in the bathroom because it was a half an hour or so before school even started. The Latina pretended to ignore it and continued to line her lips.

When the stall door swung open, Santana saw a girl who was tall (Not to mention very skinny) and had long brown hair. She was wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her olive green sweater before she turned on the tap to wash her hands. "You okay?" Santana hardly ever expressed interest in the well-being of others, but with someone who looked made of porcelain and may or may not have been forcing food up her throat… well, it seemed necessary. The brunette nodded and mumbled a half-hearted excuse.

"Oh yeah, totally. I'm completely fine. I had the stomach flu all week last week and I guess that was just an aftershock. I'm fine. Completely fine. Just the flu. Its flu season, you know?" Santana looked suspiciously at the girl, but did nothing but pull out her mascara out of her makeup bag and gave a slight "Don't cough on me…" in response. The brunette hurried out of the room.

Finn was shuffling papers in the choir room when she got there. He looked up from the coffee stained copy of "Don't Stop Believing" for piano when she entered the room. "Okay, Lumps. So tell me. I'm dying to know. What exactly is it do you need my help with?" She smiled as he looked up at her with praise and acknowledgement. They hugged and gave each other a quick somewhat friendly welcoming gesture.

"Okay, so here's the dilemma. Our Rizzo was Unique from Vocal Adrenaline from last year, remember her?"

"She goes to McKinley now?" Santana said sitting in any spot she felt like. She slightly flashed back to the tens of hundreds of performances she had given and lessons she had listened to over the years. Finn nodded and continued.

"Well Sue somehow convinced her parents make her drop out of the play due to bullying or something like that and now we need a Rizzo." Santana gave a light scoff and crossed her legs.

"Well, I'm flattered to be a _second _choice, but considering the circumstances, I will do it. I was born to play Rizzo. I'm actually pretty sure the writers were like prophets or something and they based Rizzo off what would soon be crawling around in my mother's uterus. Me." Finn pretended to understand Santana's weird metaphor, but realized it was futile and gave up moments later.

When Glee Club began, Finn was more than happy to reintroduce Santana. It was like bringing back the limited time Lima Heights Adjacent style Barbie and having her attacked by kids who were excited to get their hands on a hotter, sassier toy than the average blonde doll. They didn't necessarily fawn over her like he hoped, but he could have sworn he saw Ryder do a double take.

"Guys, this is Glee Club alumni Santana Lopez and she will be our new Rizzo." This introduction was followed by rambunctious applause. Santana crossed her arms around her chest. '_Really? I couldn't have gotten something along the lines of this is Santana Lopez and she is your new sexy Rizzo. Not to mention the fact that she practically rules all of you and everything and anyone who came before Santana no longer matters. That would have been a helluva lot better than 'This is Santana. Santana equals Rizzo… Applause!' Oh shit, there's Brittany.' _Santana thought. She diverted her eyes to the brunette with the stomach flu she saw in the bathroom. She watched as the brunette sunk in her seat and tried to divert Santana's hard stare. The blonde that looked like a weird, young, non-pregnant version of Quinn looked at her with wide eyes and a bright grin that seemed to be Gorilla glued to her face.

Tina came marching in going on about something she must have caught out of context. "Okay, I think that if I try really hard, I could have the first act of the play with Rizzo's part completely out of the way…" Finn cut the girl off.

"Actually, Tina… We have Santana to play Rizzo now…" He tried not to entirely pummel her dreams. A frosty look settled on her face as she stared into Santana's cold, hard eyes with malice. Artie gave a nice little, "Dayum! Cat fight!" as Tina sat down mumbling about how Santana was a "meddaling tramp". Santana decided to ignore that.

Finn began to pass out pamphlets about effective acting that he found on a website while the Quinn-esque copycat approached Santana, high pony swinging in almost perfect sync. She was going to have to practice really hard if she wanted her high pony to sway the right way. It had taken her and Brittany and Quinn only a few weeks to master the skill. Only some people were put in the womb to be Cheerios. Others could only try…

"Santana, I have to admit something." She began, looking like she had just hugged a shirtless Channing Tatum or something. "The Unholy Trinity is legendary and I know for a fact that you were part of it. I just wanted to say that you have been so influential on my cheerleading and manipulating/spying career and thank you." She continued talking extremely fast. Santana had never sat on this piano bench and received such a complement. She knew she would be getting so much more once she made it in New York.

"What's your name?"

"Kitty Wilde." The blonde said spinning the end of her high pony around her finger out of habit. She couldn't believe her luck. The only thing potentially better than meeting Santana would be meeting Quinn… Kitty got excitement induced goose bumps just thinking of something like that happening to her.

Santana said the first promising thing she could think of. "You are going to make a great top on a pyramid one day, Kitty." Kitty giggled with excitement and went sit back down in her seat.

After Glee Club had ended, Santana was approached by yet another person who was quite unexpected. Sugar swaggered up to Santana in her fruit themed outfit, looking her straight in the eyes. "Hey, Tana," It was a bad way to begin a conversation if your name wasn't Jain. "I just wanted to say that you are going to make a great Rizzo. Also that you are, like, mega hot, no homo and if I was a lezzy like you, I would totes be wanting that ass…" Things like this made Santana question her tolerance of her fellow Glee Clubbers.

"Aren't you dating Rory?" Santana questioned, knowing she would regret not just taking the strange complement and leaving. Although, if she was going to set Cameron up with someone he would be able to explore his sexuality with, she would want him to be single.

"Oh no, I broke up with that pasty, clover eating, end-of-rainbow-frolicking sad excuse of a man months ago after he ignored me for, like, three whole days. I'm totally single and ready to mingle. Anyways, just wanted to wish ya luck." Santana returned to her car and drove to Breadstix.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, things have been seriously crazy lately with roller derby and all my changed classes, but without further ado...**

The smell of half cooked breadsticks poured its artificial aroma into Santana's lungs the second she walked through the doors of the restaurant. Looking around, she could just see the faint ghosts of memories. Sugar's Valentine's Day party, her and Brittany's first date, and many more. She looked for a booth in the farthest corner where nobody would be able to see her shame of being alone for once.

Her eyes wandered slightly to the left as she spotted something red sitting in the only booth that matched the criteria. As the woman turned around, she saw a familiar face. Marissa's smiling round face was painted to a perfect portrait. Smoky kohl lined her eyes and her lips looked soft and pink, much fuller than Jain's or Kitty's.

Santana was stunned seeing Marissa in Lima. "Hey, Tana. Haven't seen that sexy ass in a while, have I?" Marissa said, drawing Santana in. Sitting down, Santana saw that Marissa had most likely been here a while considering her coffee cup had several lipstick prints on it, and there was no trace of lipstick on Marissa. "I haven't seen you at practice... Or anywhere at all, really."

"How did you know that I would be here?" Santana asked, not being to overlook something so obnoxious and mind consuming. Marissa tossed her red hair off her shoulder and produced a manila folder from her purse.

"Santana María Lopez. Age ninteen. From Lima, Ohio. Graduated from William McKinely High School with a 3.9 GPA. Attending the university on cheerleading scholarship with reccomendation from none other than the Sue Sylvester. Also was part of Glee Club which won Nationals in the May of 2012. That is your school record, Santana. But I'm not here to read all the details from your record. I am here to see what's beneath the impresive, dime a dozen facade your record suggests you put up." Marissa did not remove her eyes from Santana's. "I want to know who the real Santana Lopez is. What's her favorite color? Why is her lock screen a picture from her senior year? Who is her role model? Can Santana M. Lopez play an instrument?" Santana cannot help but smile.

"Red, because they are like family, Paula Abdul, and no." She chuckled lightly and looked down at the scratched up table. "And what are you like Little Miss Mysterious?"

"I went to Newport High in Kentucky... I have four older brothers who used to think that it was fun to torture me. My favorite movie is _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _and _The Breakfast Club_. My favorite color is olive green because it looks awesome on me and I really am questioning whether I actually want to eat here considering I have an irrational fear of finding a bug in my food at a resturaunt since I accidentally ate a roly poly that was in my spaghetti at a run-down North Carolina Olive Garden, that of course happened when I was four."

Marissa reached across the table and covered Santana's hand with her own. The small gesture was kindness to Marissa and nostalgia to Santana. The day her and Brittany held hands (kinda) in public. This Brittany situation shouldn't have bothered her any more. She swore she was done. And yet all she wanted to do right that moment was lay on Brittany's bed with her, feeling the vibrations of Lord Tubbington's purrs reverberating through the spring matress.

"Santana..." Marissa asked squeezing her hand.

Without a word, Santana got up and left the resturaunt leaving Marissa in a booth by herself.

"Santana! Where are you going? Dude!" Santana gave her a thumbs up before abruptly leaving the restaurant. There was one place she needed to be in that moment.


End file.
